Trickster God Loki/Hero Quest/Story
___PART 1 Skuld (Take that! And that!) Hel (These guys just keep coming, no matter how many we slay!) Skuld (We’re cut off, we can’t retreat!) Loki (You look like you’re in quite the pickle.) Loki (Shall lead you to safety?) Skuld (Loki? When did you get here?) Hel (Let’s worry about that later! Loki, if you can get us out of here, DO IT!) Loki (Sharp-tongued as always. If you’re going to speak to me like that, perhaps I’ll just leave…?) please help us! Loki (See, Hel? That’s the proper way to show respect) Hel (I don’t need you lessons on manners, we need to MOVE!) / is nothing we can’t handle. Loki (Ho ho, cocky. But the winged one seems to think differently…?) Skuld (P… please help us…) Loki (Very well. Follow me.) Skuld (Marveille, let's go!) ... Skuld (Phew, we made it out.) Loki (And now I must make my leave.) Hel (WAIT! What are you planning?) Hel (You show up out of nowhere, help us out of a bind… Why?) Loki (The words you’re looking for are “thank you”. Is it so strange that I would help such an old friend.) Hel (Yes. Yes it is.) Hel (In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you show anything resembling sympathy for others.) Loki (Ho ho, that stings! … Though, you’re not wrong.) Loki (I’ve simply taken an interest in Marveille. It would be such a waste for a… fascinating human to perish.) Hel (......) Loki (That’s all there's to it. You should all work on your fighting skills.) Loki (Oh, and don’t worry about thanking me. Doesn’t seem as though you had plans anyway…) ___Capricious ___Nostalgia ___PART 2 Skuld (Loki totally saved our skins…) Skuld (...and yet I feel nothing resembling gratitude. Why is that?) Hel (Don’t worry, gratitude is completely unnecessary.) Hel (EVERYTHING Loki does is for himself. It’s pure luck that his interests happened to overlap with our own in this case.) Skuld (You’ve known each other from a long time, huh?) Hel (Unfortunately. We grew up together in Asgard.) Hel (We’re both Aesir, but have Jotun ancestry.) Hel (Aesir and Jotun have a history or quarrels.) Hel (Maybe that’s why we have such conflicting personalities…?) Hel (Anyways, Loki has always been selfish. He will betray even those closest to him at the drop of a hat.) Hel (He’s constantly pulling “pranks” that asume no one but himself. Thor and I have both been victims.) Hel (Though Thor had it worse. One night, Loki shaved him completely bald as he slept.) Hel (Thor was on the verge of tears when he awaoke, and Loki laughed until he was blue in the face.) Hel (Whatever you do, never trust Loki.) that’s unbelievable. Skuld (It really is! What sort of terrible person would betray their friends?) / I find him curious… Hel (Curious?” Loki? For your own good, I suggest you stay away from him.) Skuld (Although, I sometimes feel as though I can catch a glimpse of kindness in his actions…) Hel (You may need glasses.) Skuld (No, really! He saved me several times in the past…) Skuld (He’s a total jerk every time he opens his mouth, but he’s done some selfless things.) Skuld (And actions speak louder than words, right?) Perhaps Loki’s true motivations aren’t as bad as Hel makes them out to be… If I ever get a chance to speak to him one-on-one, maybe I can draw the truth out of him. ___True Feelings ___PART 3 Loki (Ahhh, I’m feeling nice and refreshed. Haven’t had a nap like that in a while. Oh, Marveille. Unusual to see you alone.) come for some answers. Loki (Well, this is an unexpected turn of events.) Loki (you’re brave to come alone, I grant you that. What the heck, I’m in a good mood.) / just here for a friendly chat. Loki (Friendly? You and I? Ho ho, very well.) Loki (I believe that’s the first time anyone’s used that particular “F” word with regards to me.) Loki (So, what would you like to know?) did you help us? Loki (Why…? It’s as I said. I find you intriguing.) Loki (...Hmm, doesn’t look like you’re buying it this time.) / me about your past. Loki (Straight to the point. I can respect that.) Loki (I suppose it couldn’t hurt.) Loki (My father was a violent brute, even compared to other Jotun.) Loki (He took me along on many of his pillages. We traveled everywhere: Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, you name it.) Loki (One day, on one of our excursions, Odin appeared before us. He engaged my father in battle, and well…) Loki’s mouth forms a somewhat bitter smile. Loki (I hold no grudges, mind you. Odin did take me in after he orphaned me.) Loki (The strong oppress the weak. It is the way of the world's. My father was weaker than Odin, simple as that.) Loki (After that day, Odin continued his quest to “rid the worlds of those that bring chaos.”) Loki (and how do you think that went?) Loki (The world's became calm, like an ocean without waves.) Loki (So incredibly boring. If I’m to continue living, I want to live an EXCITING world without tedium.) Loki (You posses a special power, and that is why I’ve grown fond of you.) Loki lies back and stares up. Loki (I’ve grown tired of chat.) Loki (Off with you, Marveille. Before my mood turns sour.) Same prickly attitude as ever… yet I’m satisfied with my small peak into Loki’s mind. ___FIN